


Baby Daddy

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean past comes to haunt him, 13 years later. PLEASE REVIEW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Daddy

SCENE 1  
*Dean and Sam were stationed in a small town in Wisconsin. They were in the middle of a routine salt and burn. They were staying at a seedy motel called “ Spring Meadow”. Dean had gone out to get coffee and some beers. Sam was sitting at the motel table on his laptop researching. He hears a knock on the door. He gets suspicious and grabs his gun, which he puts in the back of his pants, ready to fire. Sam opens the door and sees a little girl who couldn’t more than 13 years old. She was wearing a pretty blue blouse with jeans to match. She had brown hair, which was up in a ponytail and a pink backpack on her shoulders. She looked up at Sam with her beautiful green eyes.*

SARA  
Hi, my name is Rachel Evans and I’m looking for my father Dean Winchester.

*Sam stands there dumbfounded.*

May I come in?

SAM  
Uhh, yeah, sorry of course.

*Sara walks into the motel.*

Can I get you anything?

SARA  
No, I’m okay. Are you Dean Winchester?

SAM  
No, I’m his brother. What makes you think that Dean is your father?

SARA  
My mom told me.

SAM  
And who is your mom?

SARA  
Her name is Rachel Evans.

SAM  
Does she know you’re here?

*Sara shakes her head.*

SARA  
She didn’t want me to come but I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to know who he is. I never grew up with a father. Do you know what’s that like?

SAM  
Listen, why don’t you give me your mom’s number so we can let her know where you are. She must be worried about you.

SARA  
I come all the way here to meet my dad. I’m not leaving until I do.

SAM  
You will meet him but I just feel we should contact your mom first okay?

SARA  
No! This was a mistake. I’ve got to go.

SAM  
Wait!

*Sara flees out the door before Sam could catch her.*

SCENE 2  
*Hours pass and Dean walks into the motel. Sam is still sitting at the table but his laptop was closed. Dean is holding 2 bags of groceries filled with beer and snacks. Dean puts the bags on the table near Sam. Dean starts to put the beer away in the fridge.*

DEAN  
So what did you find out about the ghost?

*Sam doesn’t answer and is just staring at the floor.*

Sammy? Hello?

SAM  
What?

DEAN  
The ghost, what’d you find out?

SAM  
Dean we need to talk. What do you know about a Rachel Evans?

DEAN  
Name sounds familiar. Evans…Evans…Evans…Oh yeah… I remember her. I helped her get rid of a poltergeist in her house like 13 years ago. She was, very thankful.

*Dean smirks at his memory.*

Why’d you think of her?

SAM  
Because her daughter just came here, looking for you.

DEAN  
Me? Why me?

SAM  
She says you’re her father.

DEAN  
Excuse me? Well where is she?

SAM  
She left.

DEAN  
Why didn’t you stop her?

SAM  
Dean, she was a little girl, I’m not gonna hold her hostage.

DEAN  
She could be a demon.

SAM  
I don’t think so.

DEAN  
It would explain how she found me.

SAM  
Or her mom could of hired someone. The police have found us before. Why don’t we talk to Rachel to get this whole thing straightened out?

DEAN  
I don’t know…

SAM  
Look I’m not gonna try to tell you what to do but, I think you should go. For both you and that girl.

DEAN  
What was her name?

SAM  
Sara.

SCENE 3  
*Sam and Dean park outside a suburban home. They both get out the car and Dean rings the doorbell. A blond, attractive, women in her late 20’s opens the door. She was very stunned to see Dean standing before her.*

RACHEL  
Dean?!

DEAN  
How’s it going Rachel? I think we need to talk.

*Rachel leads them in to her living room.*

RACHEL  
Please, have a seat.

DEAN  
Thank you.

*They both sit down on the couch and Rachel sits in the chair across from them.*

RACHEL  
I don’t mean to be rude but why are you here?

DEAN  
You’re daughter found my brother and I claiming that I’m her father. Is there any truth to that because I’d distinctly remember us getting together 13 years ago?

RACHEL  
I can’t believe she did this. Yes it’s true. Sara is your daughter. For years she kept asking who her father was but I couldn’t bring myself to tell her. She must have found the paternity in my office. I kept it hidden from her, for obvious reasons.

SAM  
How did she find us?

RACHEL  
One of our good friends is P.I., she must have asked him to help.

DEAN  
Why didn’t you tell me? I went 13 years in total ignorance!

RACHEL  
I knew what you did. Fighting and hunting demons isn’t exactly something I want my child around.

DEAN  
I still had a right to know! She’s my kid too!

RACHEL  
Okay, I get it and I’m sorry. What do you want me to do about it now huh? Have you pay child’s support? Tell me Dean, how much do hunters make? Do you want to be her father all of a sudden? Can you promise me that you job wont endanger our lives?

DEAN  
I’d protect you and her.

RACHEL  
Like you protected my brother?!

SAM  
What?

RACHEL  
Oh he didn’t tell you? While your brother was dispossessing my house the demon threw a set of knives at my brother. Pierced his body against the wall. And you promised that everyone would get out okay.

DEAN  
And I told you I was sorry about that.

RACHEL  
Oh I remember your sincere apology. That’s what got us in this mess in the first place. And I’m sure if it were Sara you’d be just as sorry.

DEAN  
Where is she?

RACHEL  
At school.

DEAN  
Please just let me see her. Let me introduce myself to her. She deserves to know who her father is.

*Sara takes a breath.*

RACHEL  
Fine, I’ll go get her. You guy just stay here.

*Rachel grabs her coat and purse and heads out the door.*

SCENE 4  
Dean is pacing up and down the living room and Sam is sitting on the couch, thumbing through an entertainment magazine. Sam looks up from his magazine.

SAM  
Will sit down?

*Dean stops pacing and looks at Sam*

DEAN  
What do I say to her? “Hi I’m your Dad, sorry I didn’t know you existed”?

SAM  
You’re thinking too hard about this.

DEAN  
Yeah but what does this mean for our lives. Do we just quit hunting all together? Do I move in here? Get a job and pay for child support?

SAM  
Whoa, whoa Dean just take a breath.

*Sam gets up and puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder and looks him in the eye.*

You’re going to be fine.

*Dean nods his head. Sara then walks in with Rachel following behind her wearing the same backpack she wore when she met Sam. Rachel closes the front door and Sara looks up at Dean. Rachel kneels down to be eye level with Sara.*

RACHEL  
Sara, I want you to meet someone. This is Dean Winchester, he’s you’re father. Do you want to say hi?

*Sara walks over to Dean and then kneels down like Rachel had done. Sara stares at Dean for a moment. She then throws her arms out and gives Dean a hug. Dean was at first surprised but then he returns the hug to Sara and embraces her. Dean gets a rear in his eye along with Sam. Dean lets go of Sara.*

DEAN  
You are so beautiful.

SARA  
You’re very handsome.

*Dean smiles and laughs*

RACHEL  
Hey honey why don’t you go upstairs and get washed up and then you can comeback down.

SARA  
Okay.

*Sara then heads upstairs into her room.*

DEAN  
I can’t believe this. She’s great.

RACHEL  
Yeah she is. You guys are more than welcomed to stay for dinner. Maybe that way you could get know Sara.

*Dean looks at Sam.*

SAM  
I would love to but I have some work to do but Dean can stay.

DEAN  
Are you sure?

SAM  
Yeah, you deserve a night off.

*Sara comes down the stairs.*

SARA  
You’re not leaving already are you?

SAM  
No just me. It was nice seeing you again Sara.

*Sara smiles at him and then Sam shakes Rachel’s hand and walks out the door.*

SCENE 5  
Rachel, Sara and Dean are in the midst of eating dinner. Everybody was having a good time. They were laughing and enjoying each other’s company.

SARA  
So Dean what do you do?

*The room got silent for a moment.*

RACHEL  
He’s a mechanic sweetie.

SARA  
You’re brother too?

DEAN  
Uh yeah. It’s the family business.

RACHEL  
Sara, why don’t you go upstairs and do your homework.

SARA  
Are you guys gonna talk about me now?

*Rachel and Dean smile.*

RACHEL  
Not if you go upstairs.

SARA  
All right.

*Sara clears her plate and heads upstairs. Dean gets up to take Rachel plate.*

DEAN  
Let me clean up.

RACHEL  
You really don’t have to.

DEAN  
I want to.

*He then grabs her plate and puts it in the sink. He starts to wash the dishes.*

So I’m a mechanic?

RACHEL  
Well what did you want me to say? Your father blows up ghosts for a living?

DEAN  
I hate lying to her. All I do in my life is lie to people. I don’t want to lie to her.

RACHEL  
I’m just trying to protect her.

DEAN  
Yeah I know. How am I supposed to make up for 13 years of her life? I don’t want to be in and out of her life like my dad was.

RACHEL  
But let’s be realistic. You can’t stay here with what you do.

DEAN  
But you have to let me try.

RACHEL  
Dean you came here for a hunt and once you finish that hunt you’re gone. I know how this works.

DEAN  
It doesn’t have to be. I could stay.

RACHEL  
No you can’t because you’re a hunter. Once you see that some poor couple in the middle of nowhere is suffering you’ll leave.

DEAN  
I’ll send Sam.

RACHEL  
Not forever. You are a natural born hunter and this is your life.

DEAN  
So basically you don’t wasn’t me part of Sara’s life.

*Rachel doesn’t answer.*

Then what the hell was all of this? I find out I have a daughter and now I can never see her again?

RACHEL  
You know I didn’t want this. I never planed for this to happen!

*It gets silent.*

DEAN  
What are you planning on telling Sara?

RACHEL  
I’ll think of something.

DEAN  
Can I at least say goodbye to her?

*Rachel nods. Dean walks away from the kitchen and heads upstairs to Sara’s room. She’s sitting on her desk doing her homework. Dean smiles at her and then knocks on the half open door. She looks up from her work.*

Hey.

SARA  
Hey!

*Dean walks into the pink painted room. He takes a seat on a pink and white chair and faces her.*

DEAN  
Can we talk?

SARA  
Sure.

DEAN  
Sara…

*He pauses.*

SARA  
You’re leaving aren’t you?

DEAN  
As much as I want to, I can’t stay here.

SARA  
Then why are you leaving?

DEAN  
I can’t stay here and put your life in danger. It pains me so much to tell you this and I’m sorry.

*Sara then puts her head down and Dean gets up out of the chair and sits next to Sara on the bed.*

Here I want you to have this.

*Dean then takes off his amulet round his neck and puts it around Sara’s neck.*

I know it’s not much but I want you to have something to remember me by.

*Sara analyses the amulet. She then looks at Dean with tears in her eyes.*

SARA  
Will I ever see you again?

DEAN  
I hope so.

*Dean starts to tear up and Sara gives Dean a hug. They sit there on the bed hugging each other. Rachel walks into Sara’s room.*

RACHEL  
Honey, Dean’s gotta go.

*They slowly stop hugging and Dean smiles at Sara. He then walks out the room and Rachel closes her bedroom door. They walk downstairs to the front door.*

I’m sorry that it had to end this way.

DEAN  
Do me a favor. Loose my number and my information. Since you don’t want me to see her, I might as well not exist right?

RACHEL  
Dean…

*He starts to walks out the door.*

DEAN  
Don’t, just don’t.

SCENE 6  
*Sam is in the motel on his laptop sitting at the same table he was earlier but a coffee cup is accompanying him. Dean storms into the motel room and slams the door. He walks over to a bottle of whisky that’s sitting on his nightstand. He takes a healthy swig of it. Dean then throws the whisky bottle across the room, hitting the wall closest to Sam and shattering it into a million pieces. Sam flinches but still remains seated. Calmly Dean speaks.*

DEAN  
I was so close. I finally had a taste of something real, something normal but because of what I do I can’t have it. Hunting has taken away everything I have ever loved.

*Dean starts to tear up.*

Mom, Dad, Bobby and for you Jess. I have a daughter Sam and I can’t be with her because every day I’m with her I put her in harms way. I hate this life Sammy. All it does is kill the ones we love most. And I’m tired of living in grief but there is no quitting because this life will always pull me back in.

*It gets quiet.*

Sam, don’t ever talk about Sara or Rachel to me.

THE END


End file.
